Le Jeune Professeur
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Levi Ackerman tiene una vida monótona y aburrida, hasta que una llamada de su mejor amigo, y jefe, pidiéndole que acompañe a Nanaba, la cuñada de Erwin, a su clase de gimnasia artística; cambiara todo por completo. Una situación inesperada ocurrirá, y un encuentro totalmente improvisto cambiara al azabache totalmente; la conocer al profesor de la mocosa rubia. (Riren - Mikeru)
1. Chapter 1

Su cabeza cayó estrepitosamente contra la superficie de madera, soltando un suspiro agotado y aliviado a la vez.

Había terminado con los malditos papeles que le había dejado su amigo, y jefe, para el dia siguiente… Desgraciadamente, era miércoles, exactamente las dos de la madrugada.

Se levantó con una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia de donde había sacado y, prácticamente, se arrastró hacia su habitación, sin preocuparse por juntar sus cosas de la mesa o cenar.

Pero ante su nula habilidad ante lo culinario, eso no le resulto demasiado importante; podía pasar un día sin comer, simplemente por el hecho, que su comida era repugnante.

Se lanzó ante la mullida cama, aspirando en tranquilizante olor a lavanda y comenzó a sacarse la roca con pereza. Siempre se tomaba una ducha antes de irse a dormir y otra luego de levantarse; pero estaba tan cansado que siquiera quiso hacerle caso a su subconsciente, que ya estaba gritándole todos los gérmenes que estaba transmitiéndole a su cama por no haber tomado un baño.

Solo se dejó la ropa interior, y tapándose con las pulcras y blancas sabanas, cayó de inmediato en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un sonido irritante comenzó a quitarle el sueño, combinado a los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, siendo débilmente detenidos por la cortina. Sus afilados ojos se abrieron y buscaron el reloj que siempre estaba, notando que eran las siete y media de la mañana.

Tanteo su cama en busca del emisor de esa música que, en ese entonces, se había convertido en la dueña de su enojo. Encontró el maldito artefacto y apretó un botón, suspirando antes de acercarlo a su oído. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio antes de que una voz de dignaba a romperlo.

_ ¿Hola?_ el molesto hombre no contesto_… ¿Hola?... Levi ¿estás ahí?..._

_ Es obvio que estoy aquí, estúpido, ¿Quién podría contestarte si no fuera así?_

Y ahí estaba, el causante de su mal humor llamándolo dos horas antes de ir a su trabajo. Ese desgraciado iba a pagarle muy caro por dejarlo en vela hasta tarde, sabiendo que a él le gustaba dormir temprano.

_Pero que humor de perros Ackerman_ se burló divertido el hombre en la otra línea, haciendo que su entrecejo hiciera una arruga agresiva_ No deberías tratar así a tu superior, si no fuera tu amigo, podrías estar en problemas por hablarme así_ le sermoneo divertido, haciendo que su ira incremente.

_ Más te vale que sea algo importante, porque juro incendiar su auto y romper las ventanas de tu casa de no ser así_

El rubio se puso levemente nervioso; las amenazas de Levi no eran para tomar a la ligera.

_Solo quería saber si habías podido terminar a tiempo con el papeleo_ aclaro tranquilo, sentándose en una cama pequeña donde una pequeña niña descansaba allí.

_ Si_ fue lo único que dijo, haciendo fuerza con su espalda para poder sentarse en su cama, sin importarle que gran porcentaje de su cabello tapaba su visión. El rubio suspiro, acariciando el cabello de la criatura que se removió adorablemente.

Conociendo a su amigo, este estaría por darse una ducha y desayunar.

_ Iré a buscarte en veinte minutos_ declaro, viendo como alguien entraba a la habitación, dedicándole al recién llegando una enorme sonrisa y un movimiento de mano_ Te invitare a desayunar a mi casa_ vio como el ser se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo curioso_ Creo que podría invitar a Hanji también, así iremos todos juntos a trabajar_ dijo con cordialidad, viendo al hombre frente a el enderezarse y caminando hacia él, agachándose y besando la mejilla expuesta de la pequeña que seguía durmiendo. Esta se movió en su lugar, haciendo un pequeño quejido adormilado.

_ Haz lo que quieras, mientras sea comida gratis, yo iré_ contesto con simpleza el azabache, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con sus dedos, asqueándose al sentirlo levemente grasoso_ En veinte minutos será_ finalizo, cortando la llamada sin importarle si el otro tenía algo más para decirle.

Total; en unos minutos lo vería y podría contarle lo que quisiera.

A una velocidad impresionante, tendió la cama de una manera excéntrica e impecable, caminando hacia la ducha para tomarse el tan anhelante baño que necesitaba.

Mientras, el rubio observo con diversión su teléfono, suspirando levemente en el proceso. Levi no había cambiado en absolutamente nada desde la secundaria, y quien sabe; tal vez muchos años atrás también había sido ese joven frio y distante que le caracterizaba.

Sintió una mano acariciar sus hombros, haciendo presión y calmando la tensión en ellos placenteramente. El pecho de su acompañante se apegó a su espalda, sin dejar de hacer ese celestial masaje; al igual que depósito un dulce beso sobre su cabello, haciéndolo sonreír ante la ternura del otro.

_ ¿Sera un desayuno para cinco entonces?_ pregunto el hombre detrás de su espalda, haciendo que el rubio voltee su cabeza hacia él, viendo ese rostro tan sereno que le encantaba.

_ Al parecer si, dudo que Hanji se niegue a desayunar juntos_ poso sus manos sobre las del más alto, sintiendo la fría nariz del otro enterrarse sobre su cuello, escuchando como el otro trataba de olfatearlo con insistencia, pero nada.

Según Mike, él no tenía olor alguno.

_ Bien, entonces comenzare a hacer el desayuno_ declaro el más alto, parándose, ya que se había arrodillado sobre la cama para poder colocarse a la espaldas del rubio_ ¿O quieres hacerlo tú?_

_ No, a ti te sale mucho mejor_ le alago, posando sus orbes índigo sobre los dorados de su pareja, que se colocaba delante de él_ Yo iré despertando y arreglando a Nanaba_ correspondió a la sonrisa que el otro le estaba obsequiando, al igual que el dulce beso que planto en sus besos segundo después.

La hermana de Mike era lo más cercano a una hija que podrían tener; el rubio se había encariñado demasiado con esa niña, y la similitud que poseía a los dos era tal que realmente parecía hija de ambos.

Sintieron una pequeña risa provenir del pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cama, y al despegarse sus labios vieron como un par de ojos curiosos los observaban con diversión e inocencia, sacando una sonrisa de ambos mayores.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que viste?_ pregunto con fingido enojo el oji-azul, haciendo que la pequeña chillara y se escondiera entre las sabanas. La ver que esta no respondió soltó una risa divertida_ Te estoy hablando a ti, pequeña espía_

_ Yo no vi nada_ respondió de forma atropellada la menor, sin poder evitar una risa infantil que la delataba totalmente. Ambos adultos se miraron de forma cómplice y se acercaron a la pequeña rubia, alzando ambas manos. Cuando los ojos dorados le la niña se asomaron para ver a los adultos, palideció de inmediato, tratando de protegerse con la sabana de la lluvia de cosquillas que ambos estaban restregando en su cuerpo, haciéndola chillar y patalear para que se detuvieran_ ¡No! ¡Paren!_ grito divertida con lágrimas en sus ojos, logrando que ambos rieran con ella.

_ Los niños no deberían ver esas cosas_ le hablo su hermano mayor, frenando junto con Erwin la tortura que le daban a la pobre rubia que aún seguía riéndose.

_ No me importa verlos_ respondió con inocencia, gateando hacia el regazo del rubio, siendo recibida por sus cálidos brazos de inmediato que le abrazaron de inmediato.

_ Iré a hacer el desayuno_ halo el más alto, depositando un beso en la frente de la niña y uno en la mejilla del rubio_ Vendrán el señor Levi y la tía Hanji_ le aclaro a la niña, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a ambos rubios allí. La niña miro curiosa al novio de su hermano.

_ ¿Vendrán a desayunar con nosotros?_

_ Así es Nanaba_ respondió tranquilo, peinando los cortos cabellos de la niña.

_ Pero al señor Levi no le gusta estar aquí_ dijo acertada la rubia, haciendo reír al mayor.

Levi no le permitía llamarle tío como a la castaña de lentes, por lo que la niña aprendió a decirle señor, a pesar de solo tener ventaseis años de edad.

_ No es que no le guste… Es solo que… A él no le gusta mucho estar en compañía, le gusta estar solo_

_ Pero eso no está bien_ dijo con un puchero, siendo levantada en brazos por su cuñado.

_ Si, lo sabemos; por eso queremos que venga desayunar con nosotros_ explico en tono dulce, llevando a la niña hacia el baño para ayudarla a arreglarse.

La niña se quedó mirando al mayor, viendo como este le miraba curioso. Sin pensarlo, disparo.

_ Tal vez necesita un novio para ser feliz, como mi hermano_ el comentario inocente dejo perplejo al mayor, dejándole un tono carmín en sus mejillas por lo dicho_ Mike es feliz porque estás aquí_ volvió a disparar, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara aún más.

_ N-Nanaba, debemos apresurarnos_ trato de cambiar de tema, ayudándole a quitarse el pijama y a templar el agua de la ducha para que pudiera bañarse a gusto. Salió del baño, buscando la ropa interior y el uniforme de la niña para que pudiera vestirse luego de la ducha. Al tomar la ropa de la niña, lo medito… Medito sus palabras, sacándole una sonrisa.

_ Quizás… _ murmuro tranquilo, apartando la ropa de la rubia y comenzando a tender su cama.

Quizás si necesite a alguien en su vida… Pero no tan certeramente como la niña lo había dicho.

* * *

Se tomó su tiempo, sintiendo el agua caliente relajándole. Sabía que la mujer e la limpieza vendrían ese día, por lo que él no tendría que hacerlo antes de irse a trabajar. Luego de no sentir más espuma en su cuerpo y cabello, decidió salir, tomando la blanca toalla y quitando el exceso de agua en su cabello primeramente para continuar con su cuerpo. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, notando su cuerpo marcado, pero sin exagerar; agradecía que tuviera un par de horas libres para poder ir a ejercitarse o correr, ya que el ejercicio lograba relajarlo agradablemente. Y solo con una toalla en su cintura, salió del baño, dirigiéndose hacia su armario para poder tomar la ropa que necesitaba. Luego de colocarse su ropa interior, se colocó su uniforme. Una impecable camisa blanca que sería ocultada en gran porcentaje por un saco gris, con unos zapatos negros y pantalones lisos del mismo color que el saco.

Decidió no colocarse todavía el saco, y luego de sujetar bien sus pantalones con un cinturón negro, de dirigió a la sala, comenzando a guardar todo el papeleo y su computadora portátil en un portafolios negro.

Ya con todo listo, tomo sus cosas y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta de su departamento y se encamino hacia el ascensor. Agradecía que este estuviera vacío y se dirigió hacia la planta baja a esperar a su irritante amigo. Se fijó en su teléfono, notando que no poseía ninguna llamada ni menaje, volviendo a esconderlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cunado las puertas de metal se abrieron de par en par, vio por la puerta de vidrio de la recepción el lujoso auto blanco de su jefe, suspirando con hastío y dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando estaba llegando, la ventana del copiloto comenzó a bajar, notando a una niña de cabellos rubios en un corte muy similar al que el poseía; solo que el cabello de la niña tenía terminaciones onduladas. La identifico de inmediato.

_ Nanaba_ saludo cortes, recibiendo una sonrisa de la rubia.

_ Señor Levi_ le respondió, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y quedando de frente con el azabache. Este se agacho, volteando su rostro a un lado, sintiendo de inmediato un pequeño y ruidoso beso en su mejilla, dado por la más pequeña.

No le gustaban los niños, pero nunca iba a admitir, que la cuñada de Erwin le caía bien. Esta era obediente, respetuosa y muy ordenada; por lo que este le dejaba saludarle a su manera.

_ Nanaba_ le llamo el rubio mayor, ganando la atención de los orbes dorados_ Ahora iras atrás con el Señor Levi, ¿está bien?_ la niña asintió, cerrando la puerta del copiloto y abriendo la trasera, adentrándose allí. El azabache metió la cabeza por la ventana abierta del lado del copiloto, mostrando su rostro sombrío_ Pero que rostro_ dijo divertido el mayor_ ¿Estas molesto por todo el papeleo que te deje o porque iras atrás como un niño pequeño?_ se burló, causando que esos ojos gris azulado lo penetraran duramente.

_ Agradece que esta la niña, porque puedo asegurarte que te podría matar aquí mismo_ siseo molesto, dirigiéndose a los asientos traseros y, después de cerrar la puerta, ayudo a la menor a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, para posteriormente, colocárselo el mismo.

Erwin, después de subir la ventana del copiloto, dio marcha el auto. Levi suspiro con molestia, ya concia el camino por el que Smith estaba yendo.

_ ¿Iremos por la tía Hanji?_ pregunto la menor, jugando con los botones de su uniforme.

_Así es Nanaba_ le respondió sereno, calculando unas cinco cuadras antes de llegar a su destino.

_ Tal vez podríamos olvidarnos de ella_ opino despreocupadamente el azabache, sacando una risa del rubio.

_ Mike ya estaba haciendo el desayuno para nosotros, así que ella no pude faltar_ declaro decidido_ Nanaba desayuno antes, ya que debo dejarla ahora en su escuela_

El francés bufo molesto, siendo ya como la mujer castaña estaba fuera de su casa, siendo despedida por su novio, un tal Moblit que había conocido unos meses después de su graduación.

La alegre mujer, luego de que el auto se detuvo, casi sube de un salto al interior de este.

_ ¡Muy buenos días cejotas!_ chillo divertida, besando la mejilla del conductor.

_ Buenos días para ti también Hanji_ le saludo este, viendo como esta se ponía el cinturón, dando marcha para llegar hasta su casa. La mujer vio por el espejo retrovisor, formando una sonrisa retorcida.

_ Muy buenos días enanín, ¿Cómo está el tiempo allá abajo?_ pregunto divertida, aumentando la arruga que estaba en el entrecejo del más bajo.

_ Parcialmente nublado y con posibles precipitaciones de una lluvia de puños en la cara de una loca suicida_ respondió molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana. La mujer rio de forma demencial, deteniéndose al ver a la menor sentada a lado de Levi.

_ ¡Hola Nanaba!_ le saludo feliz, volteando su cuerpo para poder ver la radiante sonrisa de la hermana de Mike_ ¿Cómo estas dulzura?_

_ Muy bien tía Hanji_ respondió respetuosa, enterneciendo a la mujer.

_ Oww, ¿Quién es la niña de la tía?_ pregunto melosa, sacando una pequeña risa de la menor.

_ Erwin, dile a Mike que debe llevar a la mocosa a un doctor; ser "sobrina" de Hanji es signo de mal augurio_ comento de forma acida el más bajo, haciendo que una risita escape del rubio.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo ser buena tía! ¡Incluso una buena mama!_ contraataco la castaña_ Incluso hablamos con Moblit de tener una familia en el futuro_

_ Ese hombre necesita atención especial en un manicomio después de haber dicho eso_

Y como era costumbre, los comentarios hirientes y las bromas no tardaron en salir. Erwin suspiro, activando la radio del auto para que la niña tratara de no prestarle atención a la "pelea", pero esta se reía ante el ataque de Levi y el contraataque de Hanji.

Los amigos de su cuñado eran realmente divertidos.

* * *

_ Vamos Nanaba, despídete de los adultos_ le alentó el rubio, viendo como la menor besaba nuevamente la mejilla del azabache y ahora besaba la mejilla de la castaña. Bajo del auto y camino de la mano junto al alto hombre, siendo recibidos por otra rubia más baja, de rostro inocente y puro que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa_ Lo siento, nos demoramos un poco_ alego el rubio, dándole a la mujer una pequeña mochila, está la tomo con gusto.

_ No hay problema señor Smith_ le tranquilizo la chica, tomando la mano de la menor.

_ Oww_ soltó la castaña de lentes, viendo como la hermana de Mike era tomada en brazos por el rubio, siendo atacada por una lluvia de besos que este le estaba propinando, haciéndola reír _ Míralos enano, Erwin adora a Nanaba, y esta no le es indiferente_

_ Es obvio_ bufo el azabache, viendo como la dejaba en el suelo mientras esta se despedía agitando su pequeña mano_ Luego de tantos años de convivencia, es obvio que se iba a llevar bien_

_Oh, por favor Levi; estoy segura de que si te dejan un niño por unos años, tú no te llevaras bien con el_

_ Eso es porque los mocosos no me gustan_ alego, viendo como el rubio abría la puerta del piloto e ingresaba, cerrándola y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

_ Muy bien_ dijo el oji-azul_ Ahora sí, vamos a desayunar_ declaro de forma alegre, dando marcha el auto hacia la casa que compartía junto a su pareja y la hermana de este.

_ Erwin_ le llamo la castaña, sintiendo un "¿hum?" como respuesta_ Nanaba te ama_ le confeso enternecida, haciendo que el rubio sonría eufóricamente_ Y pensar que al principio ella ni te quería cerca de Mike_ dijo divertida, carcajeando un poco luego del comentario.

_ No es que ella no me quisiera…_ lo pensó un poco antes de contestar_ Es solo que yo era un extraño para ella… Y me esforcé mucho para que me aceptara_

_ Y resulto; la mocosa te quiere_ le opino el azabache, sacando una sonrisa del rubio.

_ Ahora Erwin es la mamá oso de la casa_ aclaro divertida la castaña, haciendo reír al aludido.

Y sí; ciertamente, una vez, a la pequeña se le había escapado un "Mamá" tratando de referirse a él, dejando atónitos a los dos adultos que estaba arropándola para ir a dormir.

Y si Nanaba lo quería como una madre, él estaba más que dichoso de ocupar ese puesto.

* * *

Por primera vez, le estaba agradecido a ese rubio con cejas extrañas por haberle dejado todo ese papeleo.

Al haber terminado con este le había dejado salir mucho antes del trabajo, dejándole gran parte de la tarde libre.

Sus amigos no sufrieron con la misma suerte; A Erwin le faltaba gran parte por terminar, y por tener un cargo can grande como jefe, este tendría aún más cosas por terminar. Y conociendo a la loca, como le gustaba apodarle, esta ni había tocado los papeles, dejándolos para terminarlos en el trabajo.

Llego a su casa en taxi, ya que había dejado que el rubio lo llevase y dejo su auto en el estacionamiento de su departamento. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba girando la llave en la cerradura e ingresando en su departamento, que estaba impecablemente limpio.

Dejo su portafolios en la mesa de la sala y se sentó en el cómodo sillón que descansaba delante de su televisor, no tenía ganas de prenderlo, por lo que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta sobre este; sin querer cambiarse de ropa siquiera.

Solo quería retomar por lo menos una hora de sueño por haberse quedado hasta tarde con él, ahora bendito, papeleo.

* * *

Podía sentir como su teléfono trataba de sacarlo nuevamente de los brazos de Morfeo, repitiendo la escena de la mañana.

El buscando con su mirada profunda un reloj para ver la hora, encontrándolo colgado en la pared, marcando las cinco, agregando que faltaban unos quince minutos para las seis de la tarde. Con su mano tanteo la pequeña mesa que había delante del sillón, recordando que había arrojado el aparato allí antes de arrojarse al sillón, encontrándolo luego de unos segundos.

Suspiro, antes de apretar el botón y colocarse el teléfono a un lado de su rostro, para poder escuchar nuevamente al causante de que su sueño se quebrara.

_ Levi_ hablo la voz de su amigo, esta se oía desesperada, haciendo que este vuelva a suspirar, mientras que con sus dedos masajeaba el tronco de su nariz, esto no era bueno_ Levi, por favor, necesito tu ayuda, es muy importante_

_ Si, si_ le contesto con molestia, escuchando su propia voz adormilada_ ¿Qué pasa ahora?_

_ Es Nanaba_ esto lo dejo en alerta; esto realmente no era bueno. Sabía lo que sucedía a esa hora_ Ella debe ir a su clase de gimnasia, yo estoy ocupado y Hanji no puede ir_

_ ¿Qué hay de Mike?_ ataco rápidamente, realmente no quería_

_ Un perro llego de urgencia, aun esta en cirugía y no puede ir a llevarla; ella se quedó con una vecina nuestra y su pareja, así que solo debes…_

_ "Por favor no lo digas"_ rogo internamente, estando a punto de fracturar su nariz de la fuerza que estaba aplicando para masajearlo.

_… Ir con ella a su clase de gimnasia_

_ "Maldita sea"_ se quejó internamente, suspirando cansado; la idea de tener que soportar a unos mocoso sudorosos e insoportables le revolvía el estómago.

_ ¿Levi?_ le llamo el otro preocupado_ Levi ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?_

_ ¿Porque yo?_ pregunto resignado, sentándose en el sillón y aflojando la corbata que se había puesto luego de desayunar en la casa del otro_ Sabes que no me caen bien los mocosos_

_ Nanaba si te agrada_ contraataco, escuchando el bufido el azabache, acertando en sus palabras.

_ Tengo más importantes que hacer_ mala escusa; el rubio sonrió triunfante.

_ ¿Ah sí? Entonces no te importara hacer el papeleo por mí mientras voy a buscar a Nanaba para su clase de gimnasia_ el otro apretó su entrecejo_ Es decir, no creo que nada sea más importante que el trabajo… ¿No es así?_

_"Rubio chantajista"_ le insulto en su mente, suspirando cansado

_ ¿Vas a venir a terminar mi papeleo?_ pregunto divertido, escuchando un gruñido en la otra línea; lo había logrado.

_ ¿Es en el gimnasio de siempre?_ pregunto resignado, parándose en su lugar y quitándose la camisa con una manos; al menos se daría una ducha rápida antes de ir a buscar a la niña.

_ Si…_ el silencio de su amigo/jefe lo dejo alerta… Algo no estaba bien_... Solo debes ir a llevarla y… Quedarte con ella en la clase_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto incrédulo, sintiendo sus ojos abrirse de forma dramática_ Repítelo_ ordeno.

_ Que deber ir a buscarla a la case de mi vecina, llevarla a su clase y… quedarte como un espectador_ dijo algo nervioso el rubio, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Antes no era así!_ se quejó notoriamente molesto_ ¡Antes solo debía dejarla e ir a buscarla cuando terminara!_ exigió, recordando como hace unos años, unas cuantas veces, tuvo que dejar a la niña en su clase de gimnasia, se iba a su casa y en una hora volvía por ella, sin hacer contacto ni verbal ni visual con ninguno de sus profesores.

_ ¡Lo sé! Pero ella siempre quiere que alguien, así sea Mike, Hanji o yo, la estemos viendo como progresa_ confeso, masajeando su frente; la niña ya era más grande, y ella tenía derecho a pedir su atención. Y ya que era Mike el que casi siempre la llevaba a su clase, a este no le molestaba quedarse mirándole como hacia sus ejercicios.

Y no es que a él no le molestara, al contrario; le gustaba animarla a hacerlo mejor, y conociendo a Hanji, también había sucedido lo mismo.

Si no fuera porque esta no hizo el papeleo, se lo hubiera pedido a la castaña… Pero ahí estaba, rogándole a su último recurso para que fuera con la pequeña.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo será?_

Esa pregunta le dio una sensación tranquilizadora.

_ Solo será una hora, como antes_ espero unos segundos y lo escucho.

El suspiro resignado de su amigo.

_ Dime al menos que está limpio_

_ Si lo está, los niños son más maduros ahora, no te preocupes_ escucho un ruido por la otra línea.

_ Bien, iré_ el rubio celebro internamente_ Pero me debes unos días libres_

_ Nunca te tomas días libres, de hecho los tienes acumulados_

_ No me interesa_ el otro rio, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

_ Mi vecina vive en la casa derecha a la nuestra, le avisare que ira alguien a buscar a Nanaba_

_ Si, si, como sea_ gruño molesto, dejando que su pantalón caiga, como hace unos segundos había caído el cinturón haciendo un ruido metálico contra las baldosas de su piso_ Tomare una ducha e iré, dile a la mocosa que más le vale estar lista_

_ Levi_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto cansado, haciendo que el otro riera paternalmente.

_ Gracias_

_ Días libres Erwin_ le recordó, haciendo que otro riera con ganas. Al momento de colgar, se masajeo el cuello tratando de despejar la tensión que este cargaba.

Ese rubio lograría sacarle "canas verdes" algún día de esos.

* * *

_ "Casa derecha"_ se recordó mentalmente, teniendo en su campo de visión la casa de Erwin. Freno antes de llegar, quedando en frente de la casa de la supuesta vecina y toco la bocina de su auto; no tenía ganas de tocar la puerta, ni que una desconocida le hablara. Solo quería terminar rápido con todo para volver a la comodidad de su hogar. Casi de inmediato, vio la puerta de la desconocida abrirse, dejando ver a su desdicha caminando apresuradamente hacia su imponente auto negro, y detrás de esta, una chica de cabello color caramelo salía para acompañarla_ "No puede ser, un mocoso más"_ pensó con hastió, viendo que la mujer traía un niño aún más pequeño en brazos, de cabello color rubio ceniza que venía prácticamente prendido del cuello de la mujer.

Bajo del auto para recibir a la niña, que le dio su típico saludo empalagoso.

_ Señor Levi_ le saludo respetuosa después del beso, el negro solo asintió y abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros para que la niña viajara allí. Pero antes de subir, la rubia se despidió de la mujer abrazándola de las piernas, subiendo por fin al auto, donde Levi le ayudo con el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez lista, cerró la puerta con cuidado; estaba acostumbrado a cerrarla de un portazo, pero no quería asustar a la niña.

Debía tratarla bien, después de todo.

_ Perdone las molestias_ dijo sin mucha emoción el azabache hacia la mujer de mirada ámbar, que le sonrió dulcemente.

_ Oh, no es molestia; a Nanaba le gusta venir a jugar con mi niño de vez en cuando, es bien recibida_ le aclaro, viendo a ese frio hombre que le resultaba tan familiar.

_ Bien, de ser así, ya no retiramos_ declaro, caminando hacia el otro lado del auto para poder subirse, pero la mujer se le adelanto.

_ ¿Usted no es el superior de mi esposo?_ pregunto curiosa, ganándose una potente mirada de esos ojos grisáceos_ ¿Auruo Brossard?_ le trato de hacer recordar, viendo como esa mirada se afilaba aún más.

_ Oh_ dijo indiferente_ Brossard_ la mujer asintió_ Es un buen hombre, trabaja duro y es eficaz_ la oji-ámbar sonrió al ver que el superior de su esposo declarara que él era bueno en lo que hacía.

Levi recordó al hombre, era algo pesado y arrogante, y extrañamente, trataba de igualarle; ya que creía que él era "genial", como varias veces le había dicho. Y si bien le molestara un poco eso, al ver a la mujer con ese mocoso en brazos; solo hurgo entre sus emociones y alago un poco al muchacho, solo para que la mujer se enorgulleciera de él.

_ ¡Q-Que bueno que sea así!_ dijo aliviada_ Se esfuerza mucho por cumplir con sus expectativas, señor Ackerman_ le confeso divertida, meciendo un poco al niño en sus brazos que comenzaba a removerse inquieto.

_ Dile que siga haciéndolo, que va por buen camino… Usted…_

_ Petra_ le interrumpió, viendo como este no sabía su nombre.

_ Petra_ dijo, metiéndose de una vez al auto.

Una vez dentro, vio por el espejo retrovisor como la rubia veía a la mujer por detrás del vidrio polarizado, así que nuevamente, tratando de ser un buen "niñero", bajo el vidrio de la niña para que pudiera despedirse de nuevo de la mujer.

Luego de que la mujer comenzara a caminar hacia su casa, subió el vidrio y dio marcha hacia el lugar levemente molesto.

Termino hablando con la desconocida, como había previsto.

_ ¿Usted me llevara a mi clase de gimnasia?_ pregunto la rubia, viendo los ojos afilados de su chofer posarse en ella mediante el espejo retrovisor.

_ Así es_ respondió tratando se no sonar atemorizante.

_ ¿Y se quedara para verme?_ pregunto algo mas tímida, escuchado el suspiro del mayor.

_ Si, así será_ le contesto, dando por finalizada la charla.

La niña sonrió para el azabache y este solamente bufo.

* * *

La llamada entrante lo sobresalto levemente, observando la imagen de un hombre alto junto a la niña rubia que ahora sería acompañada por su subordinado y amigo gruñón. Tomo el teléfono con una sonrisa y contesto.

_ Mike_ dijo sonriente_ ¿Cómo van las cosas allí?_ escucho el suspiro de su pareja y lo supo; lo había logrado de nuevo.

_ Ya termine de extirparle el tumor maligno que se había generado en su faringe, con suerte, podrá respirar por si solo cunado el corte cicatrice; pero aún me queda otro tumor que está alojado en el esófago que hacía que devolviera la comida_

_ Demasiada información_ dijo notoriamente perturbado, riendo suavemente.

_ ¿Cómo estás tú?_

_ Bien, no pude terminar con el papeleo desgraciadamente, así que tuve que pedirle a alguien que acompañara a Nanaba a su clase de gimnasia_ dijo con cierto toque nervioso, siendo notado por de otro de inmediato.

_ ¿Pedirle a alguien?... ¿No es Hanji?_ pregunto curioso, al escuchar que no había dicho "le pedí a Hanji que la acompañara"

_ Ella… Tenía cosas que terminar y no saldrá de aquí en un par de horas más_ confeso masajeando su frente para tratar de calmarse_ Y yo no saldré de aquí más o menos a la misma hora_

_ Podría pedirle a Petra que la lleve_ ofreció lavando sus manos mientras sostenía su teléfono contra su hombro y su oído_ No creo que se niegue, su hijo y Nanaba juegan juntos ¿o no?_

_ Si pero… Ya se lo pedí a alguien_ el otro cerro el pase de agua, tensándose levemente.

_... No me digas que se lo pediste a Levi_ el otro se sorprendió.

_ Vamos Mike, él no la lastimaría ni con una pluma_ dijo concierta diversión, pero pensándolo bien; una vez le había enterrado a Hanji la punta de una pluma de pavo real en el brazo, mientras estaban en secundaria. La enfermera del zoológico no podía creer que esa cosa había alcanzado una profundidad de tres centímetros en la piel de la chica, mientras esta se reía porque su amigo aún seguía molesto.

Todo por decirle que era un familiar directo de un hurón que era el más pequeño que todos los otros, y cuando uno de ellos se acercaba a este, este chillaba furioso, haciendo que los otros se alejaran aún más.

Asemejo que en ese momento las hormonas adolescentes habían hecho que esa sea la época donde Levi estaba más agresivo que nunca.

_No lo digo por eso_ dijo el hombre apoyándose en el lavamanos que tenía delante_ Sé que él no la lastimaría_

_ ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?_ pregunto más calmado, tomando uno de los lápices sobre su escritorio y jugando con él entre sus dedos.

_ Temo por tu vida, Erwin_ Mike escucho la carcajada de su pareja del otro lado de la línea luego de soltar la causa de su preocupación_ Hablo en serio_

_ ¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Pero que dices?_ pregunto divertido, sin soltar el lápiz en su mano_ Levi no tiene ningún argumento para hacerme daño, ¿Por qué lo hari-?_

_ ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?_ le cuestiono el otro, hacendó que le otro lo pensara.

_... ¿Jueves?_ el otro suspiro_ Es jueves_ dijo convencido mirando su agenda sobre su escritorio.

_ Sí, es jueves… Jueves de Integración_

El otro abrió sus ojos a más no poder, soltando el lápiz.

_... ¿Qué?..._ pregunto incrédulo, titubeando.

_ Si Erwin, ya paso una semana_ le hizo acuerdo, notando como el otro se ponía nervioso.

_ Oh no…_ el rostro del rubio se volvió pálida_... Levi va a matarme_

* * *

El azabache bajo cansado de su auto, cerrando la puerta del piloto y abriendo la de los asientos traseros, ayudando a la niña a desabrocharse el cinturón. La ayudo a bajar, prestándose una de sus manos y cerró la puerta, colocando la alarma; podía ver el lugar que estaba a media cuadra de distancia. Nanaba apretó el agarre con su pálida mano, indicándole que estaba bien, y comenzó a aminar a paso lento para no apurar a la niña. Observo el reloj de su muñeca, seis y tres minutos; habían llegado tarde.

Antes de abrir la puerta del local, fueron interceptados por un chico de cabellos rubios, haciendo que tanto Levi como la rubia retrocedieran un paso.

_ ¡Oh! ¡A ti te estaba buscando!_ dijo amistosamente, el azabache soltó su mano y la niña se acercó al adulto_ Vamos, te estábamos esperando_ Nanaba salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio, dejando atrás a los adultos.

El choque entre gris e índigo no se hizo esperar.

_ Oh… ¿Usted trajo a Nanaba?_ pregunto curioso, haciendo que el entrecejo del más bajo se frunciera potencialmente.

_ ¿No es obvio?_ le ataco, sacando parte de su frustración contra el rubio que le miro como un conejo acobardado.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpó, haciéndose a un lado_ P-Pase señor_

_ Levi Ackerman_ se presentó, entrando al lugar, siendo recibido por una sala de considerable tamaño de paredes beige.

_ Yo soy Armin Arlert_ se presentó, tendiéndole la mano, el otro, reacio, la acepto_ Soy uno de los profesores de gimnasia y de danza clásica_ dijo cordial, tratando de caerle bien al más bajo, pero solo recibió una mirada gélida.

_ ¿Danza?_ pregunto con curiosidad.

_ Oh, sí_ dijo nervioso rascando su nuca mientras caminaba por un pasillo_ No solo somos un salón de gimnasia; también de danza, natación, boxeo, yoga_ comenzó a enumerar, señalando una por una los enormes vidrios polarizados cubriendo grandes habitaciones, donde habían grandes cantidades de gente, no solo niños, sino también gente adulta; todos supervisados por una o dos personas_ E incluso inauguramos el salón de prácticas de parto_ dijo alegre, señalando una de las vidrieras, donde varias mujeres con vientres abultados eran entrenadas por una joven que supo identificar; la misma mujer que estaba en la puerta de la escuela donde Nanaba estudiaba_ Esto se hizo aún más popular, ya que no solos las mujeres vienen, sino que sus parejas también; es una clase concurrida_

El azabache noto que el rubio estaba llevándolo hacia algún lugar entre los pasillos, pero se entretenía observando los enormes paneles de vidrio que dejaban ver los distintos salones con distintas actividades.

Se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los entrenadores eran más jóvenes que él, de unos veinte o veintidós años aproximadamente y eso explicaba porque a los niños les caían tan bien; Eran mocosos entrenando a mocosos.

Vio que se dirigían a una puerta donde los vidrios no estaban, sino que ya eran grandes paredes que los cubrían.

_ Este es el salón de gimnasia_ dijo abriendo la puerta, mostrándole el salón más grande que había visto hasta ahora; las paredes blancas contrastaban con el piso que era particularmente acolchado, dándole una extraña sensación.

_ ¿Qué clase de gimnasia es esta? Los mocosos no pueden correr con este piso_ dijo algo extrañado, haciendo que el otro se reía levemente. Y luego de una mirada amenazante, el rubio detuvo la risa.

_ ¿A-Acompaña a Nanaba y no sabe que gimnasia es en la que concurre?_ pregunto aún más extrañado el joven, ganándose una mirada aún más feroz que la anterior.

_ La mocosa es la cuñada de mi jefe, el me obligo a venir a verla_ dijo desafiante, haciendo que el otro pase saliva.

_ Este es el salón de Gimnasia Artística_ dijo una tercera voz, haciendo que ambos se voltearan; una mujer de cabellera azabache miraba al más bajo con molestia y superioridad_ Si no tiene interés en venir a ver a la niña, puede irse_

_ ¡Mikasa!_ chillo el rubio, acercándose a la mujer que venía claramente sudada, con un short hasta las rodillas, una sudadera blanca y unos pequeños guantes acolchados en sus manos_ ¿N-No deberías estar en tu clase?_ pregunto nervioso, interponiéndose entre la asiática y el francés que prácticamente se devoraban con la mirada.

_ Ya termine, vine a ver a mi hermano en su clase de hoy_ dijo decidida, tratando de pasar hacia la gran habitación, siendo interceptada por el rubio_ Armin_ le amenazo.

_ Ya has venido los días anteriores, y tienes clase en diez minutos_ dijo certero_ La última vez esas chicas de tu clase de boxeo femenino casi me golpean por tu falta; y todo para ver a Eren en su clase_ la azabache le miro mal.

_ No me importa_ dijo molesta, tratando de pasar nuevamente.

_ Para ser una entrenadora, eres muy irresponsable_ le ataco ahora el francés, sonriéndole con suficiencia

_ ¿Qué dijiste enano?_ contraataco la asiática, poniéndose en guardia_ Repítelo_

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Eres sorda acaso?_ la acides en las palabras del Ackerman enfurecieron a la mujer, que estaba dispuesta a atacarle.

_ ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ pregunto una nueva voz, ganándose la atención de los tres allí. Un joven castaño observaba la escena con asombro_ ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ le cuestiono, saliendo hacia el pasillo y cruzándose de brazos delante de la chica, que dejaba su postura a una sumisa.

_ Venía a ver tu clase hoy_ respondió más tranquila, asombrando al azabache por el poder que ejercía el alto castaño sobre la irresponsable peli-negra.

_ Ya hablamos de eso; le causaste problemas a Armin por venir aquí y no dar tus clases, además, tienes una clase en unos minutos_ dijo con cierta molestia, haciendo que la chica de mirada ónix bajara la cabeza.

_ Eren_ le llamo tímida, sintiendo como unas manos la volteaban y comenzaban a darle pequeños empujones, dirigiéndola en sentido contrario al salón que quería ir.

_ Eren nada_ le corto, dejando de empujarla suavemente_ Cuando terminen todas tus clases vendrás, antes no_ finalizo, haciendo que la chica suspirara y comenzara a caminar hacia su clase. Los otros dos vieron con cierta sorpresa como el castaño había "domado" a la fiera azabache, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa hacia ambos_ Armin, pensé que te habías perdido_ dijo divertido_ Vi a Nanaba llegar sola pero no vi a Mike con ella_ dijo extrañado, observando ahora al acompañante del rubio.

_ De eso quería hablarte_ dijo nervioso el de mirada índigo, haciendo que el azabache se acercara un poco_ El acompaño a Nanaba hasta su clase_

Levi fue invadido por una potente mirada aguamarina proveniente del joven castaño, haciendo que su entrecejo se relaje notoriamente. El chico poseía atributos que llamaban poderosamente la atención al mayor. Su cabello era de color chocolate, tenía un brillo impecable y parecía tener una textura sedosa. Su piel era tentadoramente trigueña, haciendo resaltar en su sonrisa esos blancos dientes. Su rostro era excepcionalmente atractivo para el hombre de baja estatura.

_ No te había visto por aquí nunca_ declaro el castaño, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al azabache que abrió los ojos un poco mas_ ¿Así que acompañaste a Nanaba?_ pregunto amable, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el hombre más bajo.

El rubio se puso nervioso; ya intuyendo el posible comentario acido que se ganaría del francés; pero para su asombro, este solo suspiro.

_ Su hermano, Mike, tenía una cirugía de urgencia_ declaro, haciendo que el castaño le prestara un más atención.

_ ¿En la veterinaria donde trabaja?_ el azabache asintió_ ¿Y el señor Smith?_ pregunto divertido, recordando al entusiasta rubio que acompañaba a la pequeña niña en caso de que situaciones así se

_ El imbécil tenia trabajo por terminar, al igual que la loca suicida_ ante el rostro confundido del chico con pozos aguamarina, se explicó_ Hanji_ se corrijo, haciendo que el chico riera adorablemente, para gusto del mayor.

_ Oh, Hanji_ dijo, recordando a la castaña de lentes que le gustaba atemorizar a sus alumnos con historias de terror o los correteaba por el suelo acolchado de su salón, gritando que era un "Titán" de diez metros y que se los comería a todos; obviamente los niños le seguían el juego y se divertían en los recesos de sus clases_ Una mujer encantadora_

_ No te mientas, mocoso; esa mujer está más loca que todo un manicomio junto_ y nuevamente, el humor ácido de Levi logro hacer reír nuevamente al castaño.

Y este parecía satisfecho, ya que, inexplicablemente; estaba intentando hacer que ese hermoso sonido saliera de esos dulces labios.

Se abofeteo mentalmente ante sus pensamientos por el mocoso.

_ Levi Ackerman_ se presentó, alzando su mano que fue estrechada por la suave mano del otro.

_ Eren Jaeger_ respondió gentil, sonriéndole_ Soy el profesor de gimnasia de Nanaba_

_ Jaeger…_ repitió, afilando un poco su mirada_ Nunca escuche ese apellido de aquí_

_ No nací aquí_ dijo riendo un poco_ Mi ciudad es Berlín_ declaro; haciendo que el Ackerman notara el acento extranjero en las palabras del joven; era muy parecido al suyo cuando se había mudado a ese lugar, pero ahora era tan fluido que se mesclaba perfectamente.

_ Ya veo…_ murmuro, admirando el rostro jovial del otro, que tenía cierta mueca nerviosa.

_ S-Señor Ackerman_ le llamo.

_ Levi, solo dime Levi_ le aclaro, haciendo que el otro le mire apenado.

_ Señor Levi… Mi mano_

El azabache afilo su mirada, tardando un segundo para notar que aún tenía su mano estrechada con la del castaño, soltándola suavemente.

El rubio expectante miraba todo perplejo; temía que el solo moverse de su lugar molestara al Ackerman, pero este parecía estar de buen humor junto a Eren.

_ Por cierto, señor Ackerman_ le llamo el rubio, ganándose una mirada afilada del aludido_ ¿D-Donde está su ropa cómoda?_ pregunto nervioso ante los ojos intimidantes del mayor.

_ Ropa… ¿Cómoda?_ pregunto extrañado, mirándose a el mismo; se había colocado una camisa, unos jeans ajustados y unos tenis negros. Solo tenía que quedarse a ver a la mocosa, no pensaba arreglarse demasiado para eso.

_ Oh, no lo había notado_ confeso el castaño, revisándolo con la mirada_ ¿Piensa ejercitarse así?_

_ ¿Ejercitarme?_ pregunto confuso, tratando de entender en la situación que estaba.

_ Claro Señor Levi, no creo que eso sea cómodo para unírsenos_ le dijo con una sonrisa_ Armin, ¿crees que tengamos algo limpio que prestarle?_

_ Creo que si_ dijo dudoso_ Iré a revisar, Eren_ le aviso, caminando presuroso por el mismo pasillo por el que la chica de cabello negro había desaparecido.

_ No se preocupe, Señor Levi, estoy seguro de que habrá algo limpio y de su talla que pueda usar_ dijo amable el castaño, tomándolo por los hombros con confianza y arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la sala.

_ Espera, Eren_ intento llamar su atención, logrando que esos enormes pozos le miren con curiosidad_ ¿Ropa cómoda? ¿Ejercicio? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_ Oh… ¿No lo sabe?_ le pregunto con una sonrisa, viendo que este ladeaba su cabeza en negación_ Hoy en Jueves de Integración, Señor Levi_

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto confuso, mirando hacia el interior de la sala, encontrándose con una escena que no quería ver.

Había aproximadamente veinte mocosos en esa sala, incluyendo a la rubia que se había levantado del suelo al verlo llegar; todos los niños acompañados por un adulto, posiblemente un familiar, tutor o allegado.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

_ Jueves de Integración, Señor Levi_ volvió a repetir, observando como su amigo rubio traía ropa limpia en sus manos_ Usted participara, junto a Nanaba, a una clase de gimnasia artística… O hará el intento_ dijo divertido, dándole la ropa y dándole leves empujoncitos hacia un baño que había por allí para que se pudiera cambiar a gusto. Y una vez metido allí, un aura poderosamente negativa comenzó a rodearlo.

_ "Ese rubio de mierda está muerto"_


	2. Chapter 2

La castaña observaba la escena con enorme curiosidad; allí, delante de ella, estaba Erwin encogido en su asiento, mirando como su teléfono sonaba con insistencia… Pero este no lo había tomado para poder contestar la terca llamada, solo estaba alejado de ese infernal objeto.

Una vez que este dejo de sonar, vio como el otro se relajaba.

_ ¿Puedo saber que está pasando?_ pregunto interesada, dejando una carpeta de volumen considerable sobre el escritorio del mayor.

_… Y-Yo…_ Hanji le miro perpleja; era la primera vez que el rubio estaba tan nervioso en su vida_... Y-Yo… He cometido un pecado capital_

_ ¿Pecado capital?_ dijo divertida, acercándose a este para ver lo notoriamente estresado que estaba, mientras miraba el aparato negro. La mujer miro el mismo objeto, viendo como este tenía una notificación en su pantalla_ No creo que sea tan gra-…_ sus palabras se atoraron, tragando en seco al ver lo que este presentaba; en la pantalla parecía una imagen de el enano sobre el nombre de este, y en unas palabras llamativas, aparecía que el dueño el teléfono tenía cinco llamadas perdidas del Ackerman_... Esto es serio…_ admitió seria, mirando al rubio_ ¿Qué hiciste?_ pregunto realmente preocupada, viendo como el mayor mordía una de sus uñas, pero sin quebrarla.

_ Yo… Le pedí a Levi que acompañara a Nanaba a su clase de gimnasia…_ le respondió, viendo como esta le miraba insistente.

_ ¿Y el acepto?_ pregunto intranquila, viendo como el otro asentía_ ¿Y cuál es el problema? Solo debe verla y-_

_ Es Jueves de Integración, Hanji_ le confeso nervioso, mirándola con pena_ Y-Yo… Me olvide y… Él fue sin saberlo_

Nuevamente, el teléfono hizo sobresaltar al rubio, notando como la sexta llamada del azabache se hacía presente.

_ Erwin…_ la castaña le miro con un aura oscura_... Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma_

* * *

_ Oxigenado de mierda_ gruño realmente molesto, apretando el teléfono en sus manos mientras sentía la típica voz que le indicaba que el teléfono al que intentaba marcar estaba apagado o fuera de servicio, ofreciéndole dejar un mensaje de voz. Corto la llamada y vio su vestimenta por el espejo del baño; una camiseta blanca junto a unos shorts negros, ambos ajustándose a su cuerpo agradablemente. Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron de inmediato.

_ ¿Señor Levi?_ la voz dulce del mocoso le hizo tranquilizarse_ ¿Esta bien? ¿La ropa le queda bien?_ el castaño se alejó de la puerta al ver que esta se abría, dejando ver al azabache con la ropa puesta_ Oh, se ve bien_ le alago amable, dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia el grupo de gente que estaba parada, tanto niños como adultos. Sintió que su mano era jalada hacia atrás, mirando algo confuso al hombre más bajo que le había tirado un poco para llamar su atención.

_ Espera un segundo, mocoso_ los ojos aguamarina vieron como el entrecejo del mayor se fruncía en molestia_ Es la primera vez que entro aquí, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que va a suceder_ soltó la mano el más alto al ver con atención al chico.

El mocoso, a pesar de ser menor, le superaba por varios centímetros de altura. Su figura era esbelta, torso suavemente marcado cubierto por una camiseta de mangas de tirantes negra, dejando ver brazos largos con textura suave. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, siendo atrapadas por una malla que marcaba cada curva y musculo de estas, dándole un verdadero espectáculo al de mirada grisácea.

Ese chico tenía lo suyo.

_ No se preocupe_ le intento tranquilizar de forma amable_ Para los niños, será su típica rutina de entrenamiento_ le aclaro, señalando distintos dispositivos de ejercicio de la disciplina_ Los adultos, pueden intentar usar los dispositivos, bajo nuestra supervisión claro esta_ dijo señalando al rubio de cabellera larga que ya había comenzado con la clase, ayudado a varios adultos que lograban algunas de la disciplinas_ Pero solo será por media clase, en la otra mitad, tendrán una clase de yoga como agradecimiento; sabemos que varios de ustedes poseen estresantes horas de trabajo, y por lo menos intentaremos sacar parte de esa tensión mediante ella_ le explico de forma amable, tomándolo del brazo con suma confianza, llevándolo hacia el grupo que le esperaban.

Varios de la muchedumbre reconocieron al bajo hombre, mirando con terror como este era arrastrado por el joven entrenador sin que este mostrara una sola mueca de molestia.

_ Señor Levi_ le llamo la rubia que vio cómo su profesor le traía del brazo_ ¿Va a entrenar conmigo?_ pregunto consuma inocencia.

El aludido le miro incomodo, volteando a ver al castaño que le miraba intensamente, tratando de incentivarlo a intentarlo. Este suspiro rendido.

_ No tengo de otra_ respondió desganado, haciendo que el más alto le dé un par de golpecitos en la espalda, demostrando su alegría ante su decisión.

_ ¡Buena decisión Señor Levi!_ le alago el chico, soltándolo y caminando hacia el frente del grupo_ ¡Comencemos!_

* * *

Sus posaderas cayeron cómodamente sobre el suelo acolchado, soltando un suspiro luego de peinar sus húmedos cabellos hacia atrás. Había demostrado no estar tan mal en su forma física para solo salir a correr algunos días a la semana. Solo había demostrado ser bueno con sus brazos, demostrándolo con un par de cuerdas que habían colgadas del techo, con dos aros al final de estas. Solo se dedicó a hacer flexiones de brazos con estos, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo con la fuerza que le proporcionaban estos. El castaño lo había ida a revisar un par de veces, levantando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo, demostrando que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Por suerte habían varias pesas y maquinaria de ejercicios diferentes en ese lugar; ya que no pensaba hacer ninguna de las cosas que sus ojos le ofrecían.

Los mocosos parecían simios sobre esas estructuras para gimnasia artística, y la más dotada parecía ser la mocosa rubia que debía cuidar. Demostraba tener movimientos gráciles y exactos, no solo en los obstáculos, sino también sobre el suelo; haciendo una coreografía con movimientos acrobáticos y gimnásticos, de forma fluida.

Ahora entendía porque Erwin intentaba ir todas las veces que podía para acompañar a la mocosa de su cuñada; realmente lo hacía bien, demostrando flexión y elasticidad en su cuerpo.

_ Muy bien chicos_ les llamo el castaño a los niños, que le miraron con real entusiasmo_ Descansen unos minutos, luego volverán y seguirán con el entrenamiento_ les indico de forma amable, haciendo que todos los menores caminaran hacia un lugar apartado y se sentaran a descansar_ Y ustedes_ ahora dedicándose a los adultos_ Todos a una distancia prudente uno de los otro, luego de cinco minutos, comenzaremos con la yoga _

El mayor ni se movió de su lugar, dejo que todos los otros se acomodaran en su entorno. Sintió algo frio sobre su mejilla, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido hacia el emisor de esa sensación, a pesar de ser agradable por el reciente ejercicio. Observo como el castaño le tendía una botella de agua, regalándole una sonrisa.

_ Lo hizo muy bien para ser su primer día aquí, Señor Levi _ le alago, agachándose a su altura.

_ Corro algunas veces, algo diferente a eso no me matara_ observo como el otro entrenador repartía botellas de agua a todos los adultos, terminando con una persona una filas más atrás de él_ Realmente… Consienten a sus clientes_

_ Todos son importantes aquí_ le respondió amable, mirando a los niños que jugaban entre ellos o simplemente se quedaban sentados en sus lugares_ Todos tienen el potencial que deseen, solo deben confiar en sí mismos… Y por eso, nos gusta tratarlos de la mejor manera posible_ dijo divertido, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, comenzando a charlar con este.

Levi miro al castaño con tranquilidad, tomando de la gélida agua que este le había dado.

Debía admitir que ese castaño le llamaba la atención.

Cuando este caminaba, podía notar como los músculos de sus piernas se hacían presentes, demostrando tener unas curvas bien marcadas, pero sin exagerar ni parecer desagradable. Al igual que con sus brazos, que cuando le vio levantando a uno de los niños con sus brazos, sus músculos se hicieron notar de inmediato.

No se dio cuenta cuando todos ya estaban en posición, dejándolo únicamente a él en el suelo; sin mucho entusiasmo, se levantó.

_ Muy bien gente_ les llamo la atención el castaño, colocándose delante de todos los adultos_ Oh, estoy viendo rostros nuevos_ dijo cordial posando su mirada en el azabache y en varios adultos más_ Voy a presentarme, aunque ya me conozcan_ dijo risueño, posando elegantemente pero sin ser engreído_ Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y soy profesor de Gimnasia Artística, Yoga y en ocasiones, de Natación_

_ "Este tipo hace de todo"_ se dijo mentalmente afilando su mirada para mirar al de mirada aguamarina con atención.

_ Comencé a los doce con esta disciplina, la igual que piano y violín; destacándome por tener un cuerpo… Demasiado elástico_ lo dijo con un toque de gracia, haciendo reír a varios en la sala_ Me disciplinaron en gimnasia, tanto masculina como femenina, por mi elasticidad; y gracias a eso, pude crear una clase unisex para niños y adolescentes, pudiendo entrenarlos tanto en el potro con arcos_ señalo el menciono instrumento, mostrando un aparato con lomo elevado, que sobre el que están ensamblados dos arcos transversales_ O la barra de equilibrio_ señalo ahora una barra bastante larga y no tan delgada a un metro aproximadamente de altura, donde antes habían visto a las niñas tratando de mantener el equilibrio y hacer movimientos de danza y acrobáticos_ Claro que tenemos conciencia de su corta edad, por lo que no les exigimos tanto; medida que avancen, las dificultades serán mayores, pero siempre nos tendrán a nosotros para seguirles el paso_ finalizo con una sonrisa, haciendo que algunos cuchicheos comenzaran_ ¿Tienen alguna duda?_

_ ¿Has participado en ligas internacionales?_ se aventuró uno, haciendo que el chico se riera un poco.

_ Por ahora, he llegado a las nacionales; pero no he llegado tan lejos_ el azabache noto como el chico sonreía nervioso_ No estoy listo para semejante responsabilidad, aunque lo haga por disfrutar el deporte y diversión, las ligas internacionales están a un nivel demasiado superior para mí_ la mirada grisácea se estrechó al notar cierto toque entristecido en esa declaración.

_ "Lo debió haber intentado…"_ noto como el chico suspiraba y se volvía más serio_"… Pero le rechazaron"_

_ ¿Están listos?_ pregunto más alegre el joven, haciendo que todos asintieran_ Bien, vamos a comenzar_ el castaño junto sus pies estrechamente_ Comenzaremos con posiciones sencillas, y luego, intentaremos algo más complicado, ¿está bien?_ noto como todos le miraban atentos_ Unan sus piernas tanto como puedan_ Levi se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del chico, esta parecía haberse vuelto tan neutral y suave que rozaba lo celestial, observando como Eren estaba con sus hermosos pozos cerrados_ Unamos nuestras manos sobre nuestro pecho… Y cerremos nuestros ojos…_ les pidió. El Ackerman miro atento a su alrededor; todos parecían estar en sincronía con la voz del mocoso, siguiéndola, como si esta fuera la mejor cosa que les pudiera haber sucedido… Y no estaba tan lejos de esa realidad. Levi solo suspiro, y siguió las instrucciones, quedando con sus piernas y manos unidas_ Inspiremos muy hondo, inflemos nuestro pecho, y dejemos que nuestros pies se eleven suavemente ante esto_ el peli-negro solo podía seguir esa melodiosa voz, notando como había quedado de puntillas mientras retenía suavemente el aire en sus pulmones; increíblemente, sentía el cambio de energía sobre él, abrumándolo ante esto_ Y ahora, exhalemos_ pidió dulce el joven_ Dejando que nuestros pies… Regresen a tierra_ como lo supuso, siguió sus intuiciones, sintiéndose relajado_ Volvamos a hacerlo, está bien… Inhalen_ su cuerpo se movió autómata, inhalando tanto como pudo mientras sus pies se volvían a elevar_ Y… Exhalen_ volvió a tierra_ Esta postura, la montaña, nos da estabilidad interior y nos conecta con la tierra… Tomen conciencia de cada parte de tu cuerpo, cómo estás parado firmemente sobre la tierra y cómo esta te da solidez y vitalidad…_

Solo tenía oídos para esa voz entre la oscuridad de sus parpados, y sorprendentemente; ya no sentía su entrecejo fruncido… Este estaba completamente liso. Repitieron el procedimiento unas diez veces más aproximadamente, hasta que el menor les pidió que abrieran sus ojos suavemente.

Por un momento, solo se imaginó al castaño instruyéndolo y a él obedeciéndolo.

_ Cambiemos_ les indico con suavidad, mostrando como levantaba uno de sus pies, el izquierdo para ser exacto, y colocaba la planta de este en la parte interna de su muslo derecho_ Mantengamos el equilibrio con uno de nuestros pies… La postura del Árbol será nuestro desafío_ Levi inspiro hondo antes de imitarle, moviéndose con cuidado y viendo como formaba un triángulo entre la flexión de su pierna y su muslo. Por un segundo, perdió el equilibrio, moviéndose un poco antes de recobrarlo_ No se preocupe, Seños Levi_ se sobresaltó levemente al ver que esas gemas le miraban profundamente, con un brillo nuevo, uno de total tranquilidad_ Logara mantenerse cuando logre relajarse totalmente, no debe preocuparse_ la sonrisa del castaño le hizo logro su cometido; relajarle totalmente_ Y ahora… Alcemos nuestros brazos al cielo y unamos nuestras palmas cobre nuestra cabeza_ obedeció, notando como su cuerpo se estiraba totalmente, escuchando un par de sus vertebras tronar luego de lograr la postura_ Pueden entrelazar los dedos si desean, pero este no es nuestro objetivo… Y mantengan… La mirada fija… En frente_ el choque inevitable de plomo y esmeralda se logró, haciendo que se conectara de forma espiritual_ Y repitamos… Inhalen…_ sus pulmones se llenaros lentamente, sin perder de vista esos pozos atrayentes_... Y… Exhalen…_

* * *

Siguieron con la clase sin problemas, ni siquiera notaron cuando los niños habían comenzado con sus prácticas nuevamente; el ruido estaba totalmente distante… Solo tenían atención en el joven profesor de yoga que ahora les indicaba algo nuevo, pero sobre el suelo.

Y Levi lo había notado; si ese mocoso les pedía que se arrojaran desde la altura de un puente, lograría su cometido. Esa armoniosa melodía era tan profunda y dulce que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, haciendo que su interés por el mocoso incrementara.

Él nunca se había sentido realmente interesado en alguien, ni siquiera en lo carnal, donde había compartido algunas veces con un par de novias que había tenido, pero eso realmente no le había interesado en su totalidad, ya que su interés por estar al pendiente de otro ser humano era casi nula. Pero siquiera eso competía con lo que sucedía ahora. No solo era el cuerpo del mocoso, sino también su forma espiritual lo que ahora llamaba su atención; y ahora dudaba más que nunca de su sexualidad por culpa del engendro de ojos hermosos.

Ya habían logrado dos posturas más en pie, y ahora iban en la tercera en el suelo.

Su cuerpo le agradecía al idiota del oxigenado por haberlo traído a ese lugar, aunque claro que nunca se lo diría en voz alta.

Y había notado algo más… Ese mocoso tenía el cuerpo de un jodido gato.

Lograba doblar su cuerpo de forma grácil y asombrosa, demostrando no mentir en la denominación que le había dado. Levi vio con asombro como en una de las posiciones, exactamente en la llamada Torcedura Espina, el chico había cruzado en una forma extraña las piernas mientras giraba su torso de una forma casi irreal. Obviamente, él les había dicho que la hicieran de otra forma más fácil, llamándole la Media torcedura Espinal, pero él les demostraría cuál era su forma completa.

Ahora estaban en una posición un tanto… Comprometedora. Sus pies y manos estaban en el suelo, brazos y piernas totalmente estirados mientras que sus caderas estaban alzadas al aire, mientras su rostro estaba mirando sacia sus pies. Podía sentir sus músculos estirarse a un punto casi doloroso y la sangre alojarse en su cabeza, sintiendo todo su rostro caliente por eso.

_ Abran los dedos de su manos_ les indico el castaño, imitando la posición que debían hacer_ Si no pueden lograr la postura, no hay problema; la próxima será más fácil que esta_

_ Menos mal_ soltó de repente un adulto que se sentaba en su lugar observando al chico_ Así vas a matarnos muchacho, no todos tenemos tu edad ¿lo sabias?_ soltó, haciendo que varios se rieran por el divertido comentario.

_ Señor Pixis, no desconcentre a los demás_ le rogo el oji-esmeralda observando dese su posición al hombre calvo, pero no le reto. Ya que incluso al chico le divirtió el comentario_ Esta bien, paremos_ decidió el chico, haciendo que la mayoría suspiraran y se sentaran en el acolchado suelo de forma cansada_ Solo será una posición más y podrán retirarse, ¿está bien?_ todos asintieron.

Eren se acostó boca abajo, indicando que le acompañaran el esa posición.

_ La Cobra_ menciono de forma suave y tentadora, erizando la piel del azabache; ¿Acaso había cambiado drásticamente el tono de voz?... Había sonado… ¿Seductor quizás?_ Piernas juntas… Brazos flexionados… Con las manos a la altura de los hombros…_ nuevamente, la manipulante voz del joven logro que todos obedecieran, incluso el azabache que había quedado cara a cara con el castaño, a varios metros de distancia_ Levantemos las piernas, manteniendo los pies en el suelo… Nos apoyaremos con nuestros brazos_ logrando la posición, noto como sus brazos temblaron levemente, ya que sostenía todo su peso en estos_ Hombros relajados… Levanten la barbilla… Miremos parte del cielo…_ murmuro aterciopeladamente, logrando que todos le hicieran caso. Levi levanto su barbilla, sintiendo como un par de vértebras cervicales crujían ante eso; su cuello ahora estaba mucho más relajado que antes.

Sintió un escalofrío placentero recorrerlo de repente, bajando su mirada al sentirse observado. Noto esos enormes y llamativos ojos aguamarina observarlo penetrantemente, logrado que un pequeño jadeo escapara de sus labios al levantar un poco más su cuerpo para verlo mejor. Su espalda encorvada parecía la de un felino desperezándose luego de una siesta, mientras que su rostro terso y su piel ligeramente trigueña le daban el toque ideal; era realmente la musa perfecta.

El contacto se perdió luego de treinta segundos que le parecieron eternos.

_ Eso es todo_ mención el castaño, sentándose en flor de loto frente a los adultos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro_ Pueden ir por los niños ahora. Espero poder verles mañana cuando traigan a los niños nuevamente, y espero ansiosamente el próximo Jueves de Integración_ los adultos se despidieron del castaño con una efusiva sonrisa y se dirigieron junto al rubio para buscar a sus respectivos niños.

El azabache se levantó del suelo, estirándose un poco antes de que la niña rubia de corto cabello corriera a su lado.

_ Lo hizo muy bien Señor Levi_ le alago con una sonrisa la pequeña_ Lo estuve observando mucho_

_ ¿Ah sí?_ murmuro tranquilo revolviéndole la herbaras doradas a la menor.

_Claro que si_ se integró una tercera voz, haciendo que los dos voltearas hacia el castaño que se había acercado_ Por un momento pensé que se pararía y se iría, pero siguió en la clase hasta el final… Y para ser su primera clase, su desempeño fue fantástico_ los halagos del más alto inflaron el ego del Ackerman, haciendo que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro_ Note mucha tensión en usted, y escuche varias veces sus huesos tronar con el cambio de postura_ el azabache abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido; Jaeger estuvo al pendiente del todo el tiempo_ Debería visitar a un masajista o venir más seguido a Yoga Señor Levi, al igual que disminuir la horas de trabajo y eliminar las malas posturas de dormir y sentarse. Esas pequeñas cosas lograran en un futuro la comodidad que necesita_ Levi entreabrió su boca atónito, al igual que el rubio profesor que escucho la atrevida confesión de su amigo, esperando algún tipo de insulto por parte del mayor, pero este se quedó pensativo.

_ Lo… Estaré pensando_ le respondió el francés, sacando una hermosa sonrisa del castaño.

_ Fue un gusto Señor Levi_ le extendió la mano y este de inmediato correspondió_ Y no se preocupe por la ropa, puede conservarla_

_ Gracias, Eren_ dijo de forma profunda, tratando de intimidar un poco al menor; pero solo logro que las mejillas del profesor se tiñeran levemente de un tono carmín_ Hasta pronto_

_ Claro, Levi_ respondió, observando como el azabache y la rubia dejaban el lugar a paso lento.

_ ¿Estas lista?_ le pregunto de forma amable, haciendo que la niña observara sus cosas.

_ Creo que falta mi abrigo_ admitió, notando como su pequeña gabardina no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Levi se fijó en sus cosas, y era cierto; su abrigo también faltaba, debieron haberlos olvidado en el interior del lugar.

_ Quédate aquí, yo iré por las cosas_ le dijo tranquilo, dejándola en el salón de espera del local para ir por las cosas.

Se había dado cuenta que su entrecejo había desaparecido desde que habían comenzado con la yoga, al igual que la tensión y los dolores en hombros y espalda por el trabajo y el mal humor. Y también creyó que la influencia del alemán había ayudado notoriamente.

Se perdió un poco en los pasillos, intentando volver por sus pasos, pero fue casi inútil. El lugar era enorme, y Nanaba conocía el lugar mejor que él. Debió haberle pedido a la mocosa que le acompañara, pero realmente pensó que no sería tan difícil.

Y luego de varios minutos, dio con el lugar, sintiendo un silencio sepulcral en el interior del enorme salón. Abrió la puerta despacio, notando que si había gente en el interior. Se adentró de forma lenta y busco con la mirada a las personas que habían allí, encontrándose con el rubio llamado Armin, metido entre un pequeño grupo de gente de no más de diez personas. Conecto la mirada con el rubio más bajo, que lo miro sorprendido. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico salió corriendo en su dirección y prácticamente lo empujó hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta y dejando a ambos afuera.

_ S-Señor Ackerman, ¿Q-Que hace aquí?_ el nerviosismo del chico era palpable a simple vista; no solo estaba sorprendido por haberlo visto, sino que también acababa de empujar al hombre más aterrador que haya visto, pero este no parecía enfadado ahora.

_ Me olvide del abrigo de la niña y el mío aquí, y vine a buscarlo_ contesto con simpleza, tratando de ingresar al lugar, pero Armin se lo negó con su cuerpo_ ¿Me vas a dejar entrar?_ cuestiono con leve molestia, frunciendo levemente su entrecejo.

_ A-Ahora no…_ la respuesta descoloca al más bajo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué-?_

_ Eren_ interrumpió el rubio, dejando más confundido al azabache_ Él está por-_ y un ruido le hizo callar, girándose y viendo por el vidrio polarizado que había en la puerta, viendo que el castaño salía del baño con una ropa distinta. Ambos se quedaron quietos, viendo como el oji-esmeralda buscaba a su amigo y le llamaba por su nombre, pero este no quería ingresar. Vieron como este se cansó de llamarlo y haciea una seña, haciendo que una chica de cabellos castaños se dirigiera a un pequeño estéreo, dejándose escuchar una música instrumental donde predominaban los violines.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ murmuro el azabache observando como el alemán se acercaba a un pequeño balde que había en el suelo y esparcía lo que parecía ser talco sobre su manos_ ¿Qué va a hacer?_

_ Él va a entrenar un poco antes de irse a su casa_ le respondió el rubio, notando como su amigo se dirigía al grupo de gente, estrechando sus manos con un rubio de corto cabello y cuerpo fornido, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los instrumentos de gimnasia_ Quiere perfeccionar su técnica… con la Barra fija_

Levi afilo su mirada, viendo como Eren se dirigía hacia una enorme barra de dos metros y medio de largo y casi tres metros de altura, se sorprendió.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacerle mocoso en esa cosa?

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo. El rubio tomo de la cadera al oji-esmeralda, impulsándolo hacia arriba y ayudándolo a tomar entre sus manos la barra, que se dobló de manera peligrosa. El robusto hombre se alejó, siendo agradecido por el castaño, y comenzando a mecerse sobre esta. En menos de dos segundos, el chico estaba girando sobre la larga barra, mientras esta se movía con dirección al mocoso, que daba giros de trecientos ochenta grados, sin soltarla no un segundo.

Vio con asombro como el cuerpo de Jaeger comenzaba a tensar los músculos, mientras su impulso al bajar era mayor. El chico, al subir, soltó una de sus manos, girando en su propio eje cuando alcanzo el punto máximo de altura, y al empezar a bajar, volvió a tomarla con ambas manos, volviendo a girar alrededor de la barra. Se asombró, pero lo siguiente lo dejo aún más sorprendido. Su impulso era cada vez mayor, notándose en su rostro el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y el posible dolor de sus manos con el roce de la barra, a pesar de usar guantes. Y antes de subir, el chico soltó ambos manos.

Por un momento, el mismo se movió hacia adelante, como si Eren estuviera justo adelante y quisiera estirar sus manos para atrapar al chico que parecía que sus manos habían resbalado dela barra, y el chico iba a caer sobre él, aunque estuviera acolchado, suelo. Pero no.

Eren se abrió literalmente, dejando las piernas abiertas de forma asombrosa y los brazos un poco menos, como un felino cuando iba a impactar parada en el suelo. Pero el anterior impulso solo hizo que su cuerpo se moviera hacia atrás, y antes de caer, sus manos tomaron nuevamente la barra, haciéndole girar sobre esta con más velocidad.

¿Era posible tener tanta confianza para hacer ese tipo de cosas?

El mocoso debía estar realmente determinado y concentrado, sin olvidar la enorme confianza que aplicaba a sus habilidades.

Lo vio hacer varias cosas más, cada vez más arriesgadas y rápidas. Hasta que finalmente, se soltó, en pleno giro, comenzando a rotar sobre su propio eje unas cinco veces antes de caer al suelo de pie. Apenas se tambaleo, pero al lograr estabilidad, elevo sus brazos al aire.

Lo había logrado.

El enorme rubio le embistió de repente, gritando efusivamente, haciendo que el castaño se riera. El grupo de gente no se quedó atrás, todos ya se habían abalanzado contra el castaño, abrazándolo de forma alegre y victoriosa. Armin también festejo, dando un salto de alegría, siendo observado de reojo por el azabache.

Al parecer, esa gran barra era el enemigo natural del muchacho.

Unos sollozos provenientes de su acompañante le hicieron observarlo confundido.

_ E-Eren…_ sollozo, tratando de detener su llanto_... E-Eren perdió a una de las personas m-más importantes para el… E-En un evento nacional, hace ya muchos años_ Levi le miro con atención_ En su último giro… Sus manos resbalaron y c-cayó literalmente de cabeza, quebrándose el cuello y muriendo en el acto… Eren estaba allí, junto al entrenador, que era el p-padre de su amigo_ sus ojos se abrieron, girando a ver al castaño, que abrazaba fuertemente a la chica peli-negra que había confrontado al entrar al lugar, llorando desconsoladamente. No creyó ver el rostro de ese ángel quebrarse de esa manera, ya que el había demostrado ser un joven alegre y tranquilo, libre de algún tipo de pasado tan doloroso como ahora mostraba.

Soltó una media sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, y emprendió camino hacia la salida del lugar, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

_ E-Espere_ le detuvo el chico, sin tocarlo, solo con su voz_ ¿N-No se ira con su abrigo? E-Eren terminara en unos minutos y usted podrá-_

_ No_ dijo tranquilo_ Erwin o Mike podrán venir a buscarlos mañana, no es un buen momento para entrar allí_ opino certero, siguiendo su camino.

El camino de regreso fue más fácil de lo que creyó, encontrando a la niña adormilada, sentada en una de las sillas del lugar.

_ ¿Pudo encontrarlas Señor Levi?_ pregunto somnolienta la rubia, restregando sus manos en sus ojos para tratar de quitar el sueño.

_ No te preocupes, le diré a Mike que mañana podrán recoger los abrigos_ le tendió la mano a la niña y ella la tomo débilmente por culpa del cansancio. Caminaron hacia el auto y el azabache le ayudo con el cinturón nuevamente, y luego de poner en marcha el auto, un pensamiento amable cruzo por su cabeza; después de todo, la niña había sido la responsable de que su día se volviera más agradable que de costumbre_ Nanaba_ le llamo, haciendo que la rubia le mirara con atención_ ¿Quieres ir a comer a algún sitio que te guste?_

* * *

_ ¿Y si la rapto?_

_ Erwin, no exageres_ le reprendió la castaña, viendo como el rubio se estaba desesperando. Levi y Nanaba debieron haber llegado hace más de una hora, pero no había rastro de ambos. El Ackerman había apagado su celular, y Armin les aseguro que ellos ya habían salido del lugar, luego de que Hanji tuviera que llamar al local por insistencia del rubio.

_ No puedo evitarlo, no debí haberle pedido a Levi que cuidara a Nanaba, sabía que algo malo sucedería_ se quejó el mayor, caminando por toda la sala de su casa. Mike aun no había llegado, pero este podría llegar en cualquier momento; y Erwin era el único culpable de la desaparición de su hermana, ya que este le había pedido al Ackerman que le acompañara a su clase de gimnasia.

_ Debes calmarte, estoy segura de que Levi no le ha hecho nada_ le aseguro, sirviéndole el quinto te de manzanilla para intentar tranquilizarlo; pero estos parecían tener el efecto contrario en el rubio_ De cualquier modo, creo que Levi se descargara en ti, no en la niña_

_ No me importa, solo con que Nanaba esté bien, yo-_ se detuvo de inmediato al sentir un sonido en frente de su casa, un auto que reconocía lo suficientemente bien para tranquilizarlo levemente. Se mantuvo quieto con el corazón en su garganta, luego de sentir las puertas del mismo cerrarse, y unos pasos en el pasillo exterior. La puerta se abrió.

Se levantó de golpe del sillón, asustando a la castaña que casi deja caer el té de las manos, viéndolo casi correr hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Un quejido ahogado salió de sus labios al ver al azabache con la rubia en brazos, mientras esta dormitaba sobre su hombro, aferrada a la camiseta del más bajo.

No sabía que había sido más chocante; el hecho de que una "mocoso" este en los brazos de Levi, o que este tuviera el rostro tan sereno que parecía haber perdido años de edad ante la falta de su entrecejo fruncido.

_ L-Levi_ balbuceo el rubio, sin saber qué hacer, moviendo sus brazos como si se estuviera ahogando.

_ Erwin, solo cállate y dime donde está el cuarto de Nanaba_ susurro, dejando aún más atónito al rubio. El azabache giro sus ojos con fastidio, y busco solo el cuarto de la rubia, encontrándolo en poco tiempo y dejándola sobre la cama. Apenas esta toco el mullido lecho, se encogió, por lo que el mayor aprovecho y le tapo con una manta; no sin antes sacarle los zapatos. Revolvió un poco sus rubias hebras y salió de allí, sintiéndose raro por lo que acababa de hacer.

_ "Realmente debo estar afectado de la cabeza como para haber hecho esto"_

Apenas salió de la habitación, el rubio lo estaba encarando junto a la castaña, que ante el balbuceo de Erwin, fue hacia allí con verdadera preocupación.

_ ¿Enanin?_ pregunto cohibida, recibiendo un silenciamiento silbante del azabache. Levi los empujo hacia la sala, arrojándose a uno de los sillones sin cuidado.

_ Erwin_ le llamo el moreno, este se sobresaltó_ Yo-_

_ L-Levi, perdóname_ se disculpó, confundiendo al oji-gris_ Y-Yo… No recordé que hoy era Jueves de Integración, realmente lo olvide; de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera mandado_

_Erwin, esta-_

_ No, espera_ le detuvo el otro_ Realmente lo siento, sabía que no te gustaban los niños, y no quería que te molestaras aún más. Ya era demasiado que cuidaras a Nanaba por mi culpa, no quería que te sintieras incomodo allí. Puedo darte los días libres que pediste, tu solo dime cuantos quieres y así será. Tu sabes que-_

_ Oi, Erwin_ el callo el otro, deteniendo el atropellado dialogo del rubio que le miro apenado_ Esta bien, no pasa nada_

_..._

_..._

_... Espera… ¿Qué?_ esta era la castaña, mirando atónita que el moreno no había fruncido el entrecejo ni una sola vez, ¿y ahora no se molestaba porque Erwin lo había dejado con un grupo de gente, sabiendo que este era un ermitaño? Ese no podía ser Levi Ackerman.

_ Si, Hanji, no pasa nada_ por un momento, la chica pensó que sus lentes iban a quebrarse de la impresión. ¿No la había insultado? Ese no era Levi, debía ser un alíen o algo así.

Sintieron la puerta abrirse de repente, entrando el aclamado hermano de la rubia, haciendo que el de mirada índigo se desplomara sobre el sillón.

El efecto del excesivo té tranquilizando le había golpeado radicalmente al ver que nada malo había sucedido.

_ ¿Erwin?_ le llamo con preocupación el más alto, dejando sus cosas en la entrada y acercándose a su pareja, viéndolo totalmente dormido sobre el sofá_ ¿Se desmayó?_ le pregunto a la castaña, tocando la mejilla del rubio que no reaccionaba a su toque.

_ Oh, no, solo… Está cansado_ respondió algo nervioso la mujer, desordenando su cabellera castaña con nerviosismo.

El mayor suspiro y tomo en brazos a su pareja, desapareciendo por un pasillo y volviendo momentos después.

El choque entre plomo y miel no se hizo esperar.

_ Erwin me dijo que acompañaste a Nanaba_ hablo el veterinario, quedando de frente con el más bajo, extrañándose por la falta de algún gesto amargo en ese rostro de porcelana_ ¿Te causo problemas?_

_ No, es una niña respetuosa y tranquila_ respondió sereno, apoyando todo su peso en una pierna_ No causo ningún tipo de problemas_

_ Ya veo_ murmuro en un suspiro, sentándose en el sofá para frotarse la frente con cansancio_ Gracias por acompañarla, Levi_ le agradeció, notando como este la miraba tranquilo… Peligrosamente tranquilo.

_ La lleve a cenar y ya está durmiendo, no sabía dónde estaba su pijama así que no la cambie, solo le quite los zapatos y la arrope_ la confesión hizo que una fuerte corriente surcara toda la espina dorsal de la castaña, mientras que los ojos ámbar se abrían con incredulidad.

¿Acaso habían escuchado mal?

_ ¿Q-Que dijiste?_ pregunto incrédula la mujer, acercándose lentamente al moreno.

_ Comió saludable, me encargue de eso_ dijo con simpleza, haciendo que un grito ahogado saliera de la chica.

Hanji no lo aguanto, de un salto de levanto y de dos zancadas ya estaba en frente del más bajo, tomándolo de las mejillas y haciendo movimientos circulares con sus manos, logrando que las mejillas se apretaran y los labios se fruncieran en una mueca graciosa. Vio una pequeña arruga formarse en el entrecejo del Ackerman, creyendo que este iba a enojarse y volvería a la normalidad, pero su esperanza se perdió al ver que el entrecejo se volvió a alisar y los ojos afilados se notaron cansados… Rendidos.

Levi Ackerman se había rendido ante Hanji Zoe.

_ ¡¿Quién demonios es este sujeto que hiciste con Lev?! ¡Tu… Alienígena enano! ¡Roba identidades! ¡¿Qué hiciste con el enano gruñ-?!_ la boca de Zoe fue tapada de inmediato por la mano del moreno para acallar el griterío que estaba haciendo.

_ "Zieda la boha" (Cierra la boca)_ le espeto, aun teniendo las mejillas apretadas por las manos de la chica_ "Ha nina ezta dudmiendo"(La niña esa durmiendo)_ al hombre más alto se le escapo un bufido divertido ante las palabras de Levi dichas de esa forma.

La mujer, espantada, soltó el rostro de su supuesto amigo y se escondió detrás del enorme cuerpo de Mike, que veía como el moreno se masajeaba las torturadas mejillas.

_ Demonios_ bufo rendido el de mirada plomo mirando al más grande que le miraba con interés.

_ Perdona las molestias con Nanaba… Y Hanji_ se disculpó masajeando su tenso cuello, gracias al estrés de su trabajo_ No sé cómo agradecerte_

_ No importa_ le respondió tranquilo, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás_ Fue agradable estar en ese lugar y-_ sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, llamando la atención del más alto.

_ ¿Levi?_ le llamo curioso, viendo una mueca aparecer en los labios del más bajo, dándole a la castaña un extraño escalofrió en su espina dorsal.

_ No, ¿sabes qué? Si podrías agradecerme_ el otro le incito a continuar, ya que el otro parecía haberse llenado de interés_ Pero hablemos afuera, tengo algo que pedirte_

* * *

Creo olvidar mencionar que esto sera solo un Three Shot, el próximo sera el ultimo, que en realidad, seria como un extra

Para que mas o menos tengan una idea, en este vídeo me base para hacer la coreografía de Eren en la Barra Fija

Se llama "Gimnasia Artistica 11" de onewingedengel


End file.
